Someday
by Kryptonite
Summary: --lowest rating ever-- No bad scenes, songfic Nickleback's Someday (hence the title). LR, implied RBobby and RGambit. Logan's POV


Someday

By: Kryptonite

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

How the hell did we wind up like this?

Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  


And try turn the tables  


I stared into the room. I don't know what went wrong. Jesus Marie, I love you so much. You said you loved me too and I believed you. I still believe you. But I don't know if you believe yourself. We both said a lot we didn't mean. I never wanted this to happen.

****

I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase  


Lately there's been too much of this  


But don't think it's too late  


We were happy once. I remember our first date. We went to a pizza parlor. It wasn't even a date when it started but we got back and you ducked down and kissed me, smack on the lips. That kiss was like heaven to me, I don't know if I ever told you that. All of our dates were like that, a small piece of heaven I was being granted. But then Bobby came back, and Gambit. I know how Scooter feels now.

****

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  


You know that someday I will  


I've wanted to run from this place so many times. You were my anchor, and you knew that. You were my only motivation for staying, my only reason. I asked you to marry me and you said yes. You knew something was coming. I took you to that fancy French restaurant, told you to order what you wanted. There weren't even prices on the menu. You looked… so beautiful sitting there in the candlelight. I fell in love all over again.

I'm not a very romantic guy and you know that. I asked you plain and simple if you would be willing to marry me, flaws and all. You made me the happiest guy in every universe that night. When we got back everyone was happy, they all said things like, "Finally" and "About time". You, Storm, Kitty and Jubilee started planning the wedding right then and there. Chuck said we could live in the mansion, but I asked for a place on the grounds just for us.

  


****

Someday, somehow  


I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


I know you're wondering when  


(You're the only one who knows that)  


Someday, somehow  


I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


I know you're wondering when  


I don't know how to make everything better. I don't even know what went wrong. All I know is that I went away on a mission and came back to find you under Gambit in the training room. To tell you the truth, I expected to be the one to break your heart, not the other way around. You insisted that it was just training and I had to believe you. I needed to believe you. But my heart was ripped to shreds. You trained with that Cajun swamp-rat and Popsicle boy.

I avoided situations when they were in the room, our voices raising to shrieks in private. Everyone could hear. Then Remy LeBeau, that card throwing theif, and you just seemed to collapse. I had always thought that I was the only one to have that effect on you.

Guess I was wrong, darling.

  


****

Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway  


That we could end up saying  


Things we've always needed to say  


So we could end up staying  


Now the story's played out like this  


Just like a paperback novel  


Let's rewrite an ending that fits  


Instead of a Hollywood horror  


You're sitting in our room, not saying or doing anything. I'm leaning against the door, trying to use telepathic powers I don't have to know what you're thinking. I see a tear roll down your cheek and my entire body aches as I fight against the urge to go wipe it away. I never wanted to see you, my angel, crying ever again. Not as long as I lived did I want to see you hurt.

We stopped talking a while ago. I don't really know when it happened. And I really don't know why. I told you every day I loved you, but it must have sounded completely hollow to you since you moved on when we were still together. I would scream it to the entire world if it would bring back your love. But I'm not sure it would.

  
**Nothing's wrong, just as long as  
**

You know that someday I will  


Someday, somehow  


I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


I know you're wondering when  


(You're the only one who knows that)  


Someday, somehow  


I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


I know you're wondering when  


(You're the only one who knows that)  


So what's the answer? What do I do? I can't live without you but I can't live here and see you flirt with other guys. I can't sleep in the same bed knowing you aren't loyal to me. I feel like Scott must have when I was flirting with Jeannie. And I'm telling you, it feels like shit.

I've talked to Professor X, he's come up with a lead that might actually go somewhere. I promised you I wouldn't leave again, no matter what. But you made promises too.

****

How the hell did we wind up like this?  


Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  


And try to turn the tables  


Now the story's played out like this  


Just like a paperback novel  


Let's rewrite an ending that fits  


Instead of a Hollywood horror  


You're off on a mission with Scott and Ororo. It only needed the three of you so I'm stuck here. Gambit just arrived back, with information on the Guild for Chuck. You'll come back and see Remy. You'll run into his arms, shrieking with joy. It wasn't so long ago that you did that to me. But this relationship quickly turned into a nightmare. I want to fix things, but I don't know how. I need your help.

  


****

Nothing's wrong, just as long as  


You know that someday I will

I pack a duffel bag quickly, hearing the Blackbird come into a landing. I just can't stay and watch you fall head over heels for Gambit again, I just can't. I left a note on the dresser telling you I'm sorry and that one day I'll be back. One day soon. I promise. Even if I wanted to leave I couldn't. You're my reason for living and I hope you know that. I smell you coming down the hall and I dart out of the room down the stairs, breezing past Gambit with flowers. Flowers for you.

I manage to make it to the garage. I already told Chuck I was leaving. I get on the bike to see that it's got a full tank of gas and enough food stuff for a few days at least. I have money in my bag, I think I'm gonna buy a new camper. Start over. I smell you coming, Gambit's scent lingering over yours. I turn the engine on and wheel the bike slowly out the door, trying not to damage anything.

I turn around in the expansive drive, not paying attention to the front door, knowing that if you come bursting out of there and I see I'll never leave. I love you and I can't imagine life without you but for now, I need this to survive. Ignoring the voice telling me to turn around I quickly gun it down the paved drive, the gates opening ahead of me, hanging a hard right and driving off into the sunset.

  


****

Someday, somehow  


I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


I know you're wondering when  


(You're the only one who knows that)  


Someday, somehow  


I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  


I know you're wondering when  


(You're the only one who knows that)  


I know you're wondering when  


(You're the only one who knows that)  


I know you're wondering when

" LOGAN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! Oh god." I broke down on the steps then, ignoring the curious stares from the other side of the door as I mentally continued to watch Logan drive away from me. " Logan."

" He left this." Charles wheeled up behind me, handing me a letter. I opened it and started to read.

Darling,

I just want you to know, I love you with all of my heart. I will come back and fix what went wrong but for right now I just need to be alone. I'll be back soon and we'll talk like we used to. Just wait to marry anyone before I get back, okay? I love you, with everything I have.

Logan

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: The song is Someday by Nickleback. I got the idea for this when I was working on my other story (Released) and while I was listening to my headphones. First songfic so I hope it's okay. Tell me what you think. The last part is in Rogue's perspective but I just had to add that, don't really know why.


End file.
